Though Love Death Dies
by Arlesk
Summary: When a women's husband is shipped over seas after joining the army, she starts a love affair with the very sexy lighthouse keeper, as this affair goeas on, her husband is shipped out over seas, and tragedy strikes. Faced with this ordeal, and her lover...
1. Chapter 1

Through Love Death Falls

Chapter 1.

The night was cool and crisp, a cool breeze blowing through her hair as she walked along the cool beach, allowing the tide to flow over her feet, feeling it push the sand around beneath them, the moonlight giving her skin a pale glow as it shined down on her between the scarce clouds. As she walked along the edge of the water, she looked farther up the beach towards the lighthouse, where her lover was sure to be waiting for her. She quickened to a fast walk, or, at least as fast as the sand beneath her feet would allow, eagerly awaiting the loving, warm embrace of her lover's strong embrace, his soft moist lips as they pressed against her own.

Looking down at herself, she was disappointed to see that the wet sea air had caused her lavender silk blouse to become wrinkled. _That's fine,_ She thought, _I wont be wearing it for much longer if I can help it._ She grinned at the thought of what awaited her when she got to the lighthouse. She watched the light on top of the lighthouse spinning around and round, growing bigger as she got closer to it. She looked left out over the waters, spotting some king of large ship sailing in from some expedition or other. She watched the ship with mild interest for awhile. Finally turning her attention back to the lighthouse, her heart leapt with joy as she saw the steps to the lighthouse only a few yards ahead, her handsome lover silhouetted in the light streaming from the open door.

"Hello, my love." He welcomed her in a soft, enticing voice. She looked at his profile, he was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans that clung tightly to his strong legs, and a button up Hawaiian shirt that was unfastened, and both sides held back by his large, masculine arms, exposing ripped abs and pecks, tanned to perfection by the sun of the Californian beaches. He flashed his startling white teeth at her and beaconed her inside, brushing back his blonde bangs, holding out his large, strong hands. She approached him, taking his large hand into her own and allowed him to lead her up the spiraling stairs to the lighthouse office. The office dimly lit, with basic eggshell white walls. The room had and old brown coach on one side, a small brown topped desk with neatly stacked papers on one side of it.

Litya had been seeing her lover Daniel secretly for eight months now. But only during the times that her husband was away on duty. She felt bad about it at first, but then the guilt slowly began to recede as her affair with Daniel grew more serious. She is able to see Daniel more often now that her husband was serving a fifteen month tour in an undisclosed area in the Middle East.

She looked up at Daniel, seeing his brilliant, beautiful, soft emerald green eyes stare down into her own. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her lips softly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. She let herself fall into the passion of their kiss as it became more than just a light kiss, feeling her knees becoming weaker as he pulled back from the kiss and ran his fingers over her right cheek. She leaned forward into him for support, as his hand found the button of her jeans….

Litya returned home the next morning to her one bedroom apartment. She looked around the small dingy living room at the small TV, looking for the remote. She spotted it on the old couch. She sat down, turning on the TV. but not really watching it, thinking of the wonderful night she had just had with Daniel. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly standing up to see who it was, she opened the door, looking outside. There was a man from the army standing their looking grave and upset. It was her husbands commander before he was shipped out. He was also her husbands friend. Fear began to trickle through her body as she began to realize what this man being here meant.

"Litya," he began, looking down at her, "I have a letter for you about Robert," She looked at him, searching his graven face. He handed her the letter. It was in an ordinary white envelope, addressed to her from the local army base. "Please, step in commander." She said through a clenched throat. "Does this mean, is Robert?" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'm sorry Litya, I truly am." He said. Tears began to stream down her face. The knot in her throat tightening even more. "Oh god, please no." she whispered. She looked down at the envelope clenched in her right hand. She held it up and opened it, pulling out the letter inside. She read through it, beginning to sob.

"But, how?" she asked, looking up to the commander through blurry eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Through Love Death Falls- Chapter 2

Litya's mind was buzzing with thoughts about her husband. Feelings of regret, guilt, and shame were running through her veins like poison. She looked up at her husbands commander with watery eyes. "But, how did this happen? Damn it Johnson! You guys assured me he would be okay!" She shouted at him, feeling betrayed. They had told her he would not be in any danger where he was going. "I'm really sorry, Litya, his platoon was ambushed by the enemy. The area was a secured section. It was cleared of all hostiles months before Robert was shipped over." He explained, trying to sound comforting and apologetic at the same time, but coming off sound desperate.

"Please, commander," Litya began, "I would like to be alone with my thoughts." She said, tears still streaming down her face. Straitening up, Johnson said, "Alright then, if you need anything, contact me day or night, lord knows you may need me for something." He strode to the door, leaving and closing the door shut behind him with a small click. Litya went to her room and remained curled up in bed the hole day, crying for her husband. After awhile she drifted into sleep, dreaming of her husband, how happy they were when they were first married, seeing herself laughing at his jokes, wondering at his handsome smile. She woke up crying, feeling the loss of her husband now more than ever. She looked at the clock radio on her nightstand, _Only six am._ She thought, rolling onto her left side, crying and imagining her husband there beside her, flashing his childish grin, and bidding her good morning.

_He was always so kind, so faithful, and here I am with another lover while he's off fighting in some senseless war. What kind of person am I?_ She cried herself back to sleep, only to be awakened again by a loud rapping on her door, and the doorbell ringing. She sat up and looked at her clock again, giving a small gasp of surprise. _Its already noon. I've slept for hours._ She jumped out of bed and ran to living, opening the door. It was her lover. "Oh my god, what happened Litya?" he asked immediately after seeing her disheveled figure. "Its, its Robert." She said, feeling tears begin to come to her eyes again. "He hasn't come back early has he?" Daniel asked in a worried tone.

"No, he, he wont _be_ coming back." She said, breaking down into tears fully. Realizing what she meant by this, he led her to the sofa and sat her down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "It will be alright." He whispered. Suddenly she pulled away from him with a look of fright on her face. "What is it, my love?" He asked. "You, you shouldn't be here." She said to him, standing up and stepping back. "Now I know why Roberts gone." She said more to herself than to Daniel. "What are talking about?" He asked her in confusion. "God is punishing me for being unfaithful." She said again to herself.

"I couldn't have you both, its just not gods way!" She burst out. "Nonsense." Daniel said, also standing up. "Its this stupid war in the Middle East that killed him, not god. If god would have killed anyone it would have been me or you, not the innocent man stuck in the middle." He said, approaching her. "I suppose your right." She said, looking at her feet. Daniel walked up to her and pulled her close to him, allowing her to snuggle against his chest. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I will be here for you no matter what." He said, pulling her closer as she began to cry again. "Never leave me, Daniel." She whispered. "I wouldn't be able to bear losing you to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Game Plan**

***

Litya constantly tossed and turned in her sleep that night. Fearing that she would wake Daniel, she slipped silently out of bed and walked to the window, looking down at the empty street. She saw something move in the corner of her eye, and turned her head slightly to see it. It was just a stray cat sitting on top of a garbage can, sniffing its contents. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the cat. No loved ones, no family, nothing but the harsh streets of California and the cruel people who kicked it aside as the day went by.

She looked up at the waning moon, her thoughts flitting to just a day ago, when her husband was still alive and she was walking along the beach under a fool moon to the lighthouse. She heard movement in the room behind her. She turned to see Daniel getting up. Litya's eyes automatically flitted up and down his bare body, noticing how his muscles seemed to ripple like the surface of a pool. He walked up to her and lifted her chin with his left hand, until her eyes met his. "I know you haven't been up getting water, my love. Why do you stand before the window, hoping not to wake me with your movement from restless dreams, when not feeling your warm body next to mine does so anyways?" he asked, now stroking her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I just keep seeing his face in my dreams as I always pictured it if he found out about us, and now here I am, already warming his side of the bed with another man's warmth. Does this make me a bad person?" she asked. "Not at all, my love, now come back to bed and get some sleep. You and I have some business to attend to tomorrow." He replied. She looked up at him with confusion and asked; "What business?" He brushed a strand of her hair and replied; "His funeral, telling his family, that sort of stuff." She hadn't thought of that. "Oh, yea, the funeral." She replied, walking to the bed and straitening the blankets out so she could crawl under them. Daniel joined her and lay quietly. After a few minutes his breathing became steady and heavy. _Asleep, I wish Robert were here._ She silently cried for a little while then drifted into dreams of a happier time, holding Roberts hand him stroking her hair, telling her how much he loved her.

The next morning Litya awoke well past noon. She got up and crossed the room to the window again, this time grabbing a robe and putting it on, lest the neighborhood see her. She saw the stray cat asleep on the trash can it had been rooting through the previous night. She dressed quickly and went to the fridge. Litya opened it and looked for some old leftovers, and found some old steak she had the night before last. She heard the shower start and looked up. The bathroom door was ajar and she could see through the sliver of space Daniel getting in, catching a glimpse of his bare body. She took the steak to the front door and went outside to the alley. Seeing the cat she slowly approached it. The gravel beneath her bare feet hurt, but she didn't mind, she was on a personal mission for the cat. The cat, hearing the gravel crunch beneath Litya's feet, the cat jumped up and prepared to run from her. She opened the top of the container, crouching and placing he steak at her feet. She stood up and stepped back. The cat cautiously approached and sniffed the food. It licked the food a couple of times then began eating ravenously, no longer caring about Litya's presence. She bent down and began to stroke it. When the cat had finished licking the bowl, she picked it up and began walking back to her door. She looked behind her and saw the cat following her. _One of those type, eh kitty?_ She thought, smiling.

She bent down and picked up the cat. It began purring as she stroked its silky soft fur. _My light in this dark time._ She thought, holding the cat eye level with her. She took it inside and put it on the couch, sitting next to it. Daniel came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at her, then at the cat, sitting next to her, licking between it's back right toes. "Where did that come from?" he asked, staring at the cat with a smile. "I've always wanted one, it was Roberts favorite animal, but e was allergic, so we couldn't own one. Let me show you." She walked over to the kitchen island bar and opened a drawer, taking out a small box. From the box she removed a gold and silver ring that had a cat engraved into the side of it. "This, Daniel, is the happiness I was searching for, a sign that he was still here with me. And now this black alley cat has come into my life. I can be content with him here, watching over me. Once upon a time Robert said love could conquer death, but I didn't think much of it. I mean, how you could not die if you were in love. But now I see it, love can be found in your heart for someone, even if they have passed. Death is conquered by love by finding contentedness with the love in your heart, not in physical being. And this cat has reminded me of that." She finished, taking a deep breath.


End file.
